Only You
by suzukipot
Summary: Dipper realizes how much he loves himself. Dipper x Tyrone Dippercrest.
1. The Truth

Author's Note: I feel as if this is to out of character. I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

It was another one of those starry nights at the Mystery Shack. One of Dipper's hands rested on the roof. The other held a can of Pitt Cola. Tyrone,who was sitting less than a foot away,was doing the same,except not drinking. Dipper had cloned him...again.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe because Tyrone understood him. Then again,he was a clone of himself. Maybe it was because- Before the thought could cross Dipper's mind he bit his lip.

No. No way. He passed a sideways glance to Tyrone,who was just staring at the night sky. Dipper could feel his face rise in heat.

"Tyrone," he blurted.

Tyrone looked over at Dipper. Dipper stared at him. He loved his own features. It made him feel guilty. He felt like a narcissist.

"I...uh..."

Tyrone raised an eyebrow. "Come on dude spit it out."

"Tyrone I like you." Dipper quickly looked away, fearing Tyrone's reaction.

Tyrone looked puzzled for a minute then responded. "I like you too dude. I mean, I am you." He almost took a sip of the cola but stopped and instead threw the can off of the roof.

"No Tyrone," Dipper shook his head, suddenly feeling confident. "I mean I like you...in the way I like Wendy."

"Oh. Dipper I don't...feel that way about you."

The awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Dipper was blushing. Why did he tell Tyrone that? It was stupid.

"Wait," Dipper said, suddenly remembering. "You're my clone. Why don't you feel the same way?"

"Well...I think that the more I'm...alve...the more I think for myself. I'm having my own thoughts Dipper. I'm becoming my own person."

"Oh," Dipper said in a small voice. He felt disappointed. "I'm gonna go back in." As Dipper walked down the ladder and up to his and Mabel's room. Tyrone followed him.

"Look,dude, don't take it so hard. I know how it feels to be rejected. Remember when Robbie started going out with Wendy? We were heartbroken!"

Dipper didn't say anything. When he got to his room he quietly layed down and tried to go to sleep. Maybe he would feel better in the morning.

Tyrone sighed. "Oh boy." He took his place on a sleeping bag next to the window.

Dipper felt bad that he made Tyrone sleep there but with the limited room at the Shack...

The next morning hadn't started out so pleasant either. Mabel jumped on to Dipper's bed.

"Hey Dip-Dip," she said in her usual happy tone.

Dipper sighed but didn't say anything. He got up and started walking downstairs.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel said, following Dipper. "Where's Tyrone?"

Dipper cringed. "I don't know," he said in a flat tone.

"Well what's wrong? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Dipper wasn't about to tell Mabel the truth. "We-we fought over who liked Wendy more." Dipper was starting to get a little worried. Had he driven Tyrone away? He had to look for him.

"Mabel,I've got to go."

"What? Where?"

Dipper headed out the door.

"Dipper! Wait," Mabel huffed as she ran after her brother.

"Mabel just...leave me alone! I have to find Tyrone by myself."

"But why? Is there like some secret between you two or something?"

"There's nothing between us!"

Mabel recoiled. "Dipper? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Dipper looked at the ground and contemplated it. Could he trust Mabel? She was his sister but still... "Mabel...if I tell you...you have to swear not to tell anyone else,no matter how much you want to."

"Dipper I'm your sister. You can trust me with anything."

"Ok. Mabel," Dipper took a big breath. "I'm...in love with Tyrone."

Mabel didn't react. It was like the fact that Dipper was in love with anyone other than Wendy was still sinking in. "Oh. OK...?"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Mabel shrugged. Dipper kept walking,looking for Tyrone. He eventually saw him,sitting next to the totem pole Mabel had been at when she lost Waddles. Dipper cringed. He didn't like seeing Tyrone like this.

Dipper cautiously walked over to him. "Hey dude."

Tyrone looked up at him. Dipper sat next to Tyrone.

"Dipper...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh but I just don't like you like that."

"It's Ok. You don't like me,Wendy doesn't like me,nobody likes me." He shrugged. "No problem."

Tyrone put an arm on Dipper's shoulder and looked at him solemnly. "Don't say that. Wendy likes you."

"As a friend!"

"She's going to come around."

Dipper shook his head and layed it in his arms. "No she won't."

Tyrone looked away and whispered. "I'm leaving."

Dipper looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm leaving Gravity Falls. To find myself. Who I'm supposed to be."

"But...you're supposed to be here."

Tyrone shook his head. "You don't understand." Tyrone stood up and grabbed a stick with cloth tied around it. His sleeping bag and some clothes were in it.

"Tyrone...please...don't go."

"I have to Dipper."


	2. Leaving With Scrapbookertunities

Tyrone started to walk away.

"Dipper you're not going to just let him go are you?"

"What am I going to do Mabel? If he wants to go then let him."

Tyrone had to admit,it wasn't easy leaving the Shack. He didn't even know where he was heading. Maybe he'd head back to California. He could convince the twins parents that he was Dipper, at least until Dipper and Mabel actually got back home.

Tyrone sighed. What was he doing? He needed to think this through. Tyrone knew that Dipper's feeling's for him probably wouldn't subside. Once Dipper liked someone his feelings for them only grew.

Tyrone did have to admit Dipper's inquisitive nature did match up with his own. 'What am I saying? I'm him,he's me it's not...' Tyrone gave one last fleeting look at Dipper. 'normal.'

Had that been why Tyrone denied Dipper's feelings? Was he worried about others not accepting it? Now that Tyrone thought about it, maybe he did like Dipper,just a little. As a friend.

Tyrone slowly walked back towards them. Dipper looked at him expectantly. Tyrone held out his arms and embraced Dipper in a hug.

"Aw you two made up," Mabel gushed. "Hold on." She ran inside and ran back out clutching her scrapbook. " I never miss a scrapbookertunity!"

She readied her camera,took a picture of the two embraced and put it in her scrapbook. Tyrone held Dipper's hand. Dipper was ecstatic,he couldn't be happier.

"It's,uh,gonna be a little awkward explaining this to the others."

"We don't have to,not right away at least."

The sun started to set.

"Want to go up on the roof?"

"Sure."

They went to their spot on the roof and watched the sun set together,as a couple.


End file.
